En manos equivocadas
by mademoisellerousseau
Summary: La miro detenidamente como tratando de encontrar algo que indicara el contenido del disco, pero lo único que encontro es una etiqueta que decía con letras rojas y grandes "PRIVADO"... LEMON.


**_En manos equivocadas_**

By Rouge Passion·-

.

.

Minako sabia mejor que nadie lo que tanto le preocupaba a Lita y desde su cómodo lugar la observaba mientras tomaba un sorbo de café. Aunque no conocía todos los detalles, la situación le causaba gracia, más aún, a la castaña no le parecía para nada cómico la horrible y muy poco afortunada situación en la que se había metido.

-Pero...funcionó ¿verdad?- Minako buscaba algo positivo, pero el simpático comentario causó en Lita efectos opuestos. La taza le temblaba en las manos y antes de hacer un completo desastre lo colocó sobre la mesita y se dejó caer sobre el sillón.

Suspiró pesadamente y se maldijo por haberse le ocurrido semejante locura. La rubia poco a poco perdía la paciencia pero sabia que no serviría de nada gritarle o usar la fuerza bruta para sacarle algo de información a su amiga, solo debía esperar. Pero eso era algo imposible para Minako, tener paciencia no era su mejor virtud.

-Vamos, me estoy muriendo de la curiosidad, cuéntame algo del video- Lita no quería ni siquiera recordar lo que la llevó a gravar un video en donde salía haciendo un glamoroso strip-tease. Cuando su compañero de trabajo, Diamante Blackmoon, le insinúo la idea de lo lujurioso que seria verla en un video quitándose la ropa para él, ella creyó que sería interesante hacerlo, además de agregarle emoción a su rutinaria vida tendría a Diamante en la palma de su mano.

Pero parecía ser que no le sería tan fácil sacar la sensual Lita, gravarlo en un video y dejarlo en el lugar correcto. ¡Ese había sido su error!, dejarlo en una caja la cual pensó que seria entregado al contador de la empresa, al sensual platinado que la traía loca. No obstante cuando vio que esa peculiar caja, con un peculiar video era colocado en manos de nada mas ni nada menos que del presidente de la compañía, sintió una punzada en el pecho y lo primero que hizo fue correr a lo de su amiga en busca de una solución.

-Lita por favor dime algo, cuéntame sobre tu jefe, quiero imaginármelo viendo ese video- Lita no aguantó la risa, Minako siempre saltaba con esos comentario indecorosos. Ellas eran totalmente diferentes, como el agua y el aceite.

-¿Que quieres que te cuente?, cuando Darien Chiba mire mi vergonzoso video seguro me despedirá por inmoral, sin contar el bochorno que sufriré cuando todos se enteren.-

-Ohh vamos amiga, el video no llegó a manos de Diamante pero si a las de Darien, así que si hiciste un buen trabajo quizás te promuevan- terminó de hablar divertida la rubia, pero Lita solo podía pensar en lo que ocurriría si su jefe ve el video.

-¿Te imaginas a Darien mirándome...desnuda?- Lita pensaba cada palabra y las reproducía en su cabeza alborotada

-Y acaso... ¿eso no te gustaría?-Minako respondía con otra pregunta, mostrándose seria como muy pocas veces se la había visto, enarcando una ceja y volviendo a tomar la taza que dejó hace unos instantes.

La castaña quedó sin poder hablar, con la boca abierta, pero sin emitir sonido, entreabría los ojos intentando buscar una adecuada y asertiva respuesta a ese interrogante. Pero cada vez que se le venia a la mente el precioso rostro de el Señor Chiba y los recuerdos de las pocas veces que cruzaron palabras en el elevador su cuerpo de súbito sufría un acaloramiento.

-Pero ¿Cómo crees?, claro que no- Minako solo la observaba, brincó del asiento y se tiró en el sofá al lado de su amiga.

-No estoy segura de tu sinceridad- musitaba mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello –de hecho se te nota un poco... ¿como decirlo?, ¿animada?, sin contar ese brillo especial en tus ojos.- Lita frunció el seño, no estaba para bromas.

-Estoy segura que en este momento se debe estar babeando viendo el seductor conjunto de lencería que usaste para seducir a Diamante-

-ya basta Minako, deja de fastidiar, además lo seguro es que no vea esa cinta...mira si alguien tan ocupado como él se pondría en eso- Lita intentó mostrarse tranquila y firme en su "afirmación" pero el miedo la carcomía por dentro.

-así que... ¿no te preocupa que encuentre el video?-cuestionó la rubia sin despegar la mirada la cual tenia fija en su amiga.

-bueno...claro pero...si es así es algo privado y...no tiene nada que ver con el ámbito laboral entonces no le veo tal importancia- intentó mostrarse segura. Minako asintió mas aun no parecía convencida.

-Ok, entiendo...y si por casualidad lo encontrara- habló Mina mientras q Lita le comenzaba a sudar la frente y las manos-¿con que se toparía el señor Chiba? ¿Qué vería?-

-Nada, ninguna situación desmedida...de hecho es tan vergonzoso, ya que solo vería unos cuantos movimientos muy pocos sensuales, ya sabes nunca fui la atractiva y sexy chica de pasarela-

-mmm...cuéntame-dijo la rubia acomodándose mejor- quiero saber todo, deseo conocer todas tus hazañas en el mundo del strip-tease- Lita rodó los ojos y estaba dispuesta a no contestar pero si no lo hacia sufriría las presiones de Minako

-fue...mmm... ¿trágico?...no no...Patético diría- comentaba azorada Lita mientras que por el rostro de Mina cruzaba una picara sonrisa

-y... ¿te quitaste todo delante de la cámara?-Lita lanzó una mirada amenazadora levantándose rápido de su como do asiento.

-¡oye! Aun no he caído tan bajo. Solo mostré un poco mi escote, jamás me sacaría las bragas-Minako gritaba eufórica y salió como desquiciada a abrasar a su amiga.

-wow, estoy sorprendida, jamás pensé que serías capaz de hacerlo, pero... ¡lo hiciste!- decía la rubia tomándole las manos en un intento por festejar algo que a Lita no le causaba gracia.

-si, me animé a hacerlo y por recurrir a soluciones desesperadas me encuentro en este embrollo-suspiró la morocha encogiéndose de hombros-encima se frustró el comienzo de lo que hubiese podido ser una emocionante aventura con Diamante-

-oh vamos, si has demostrado ser muy atrevida y... ¿quien dice que todo esta perdido?.. Según mis contactos Darien Chiba es como un imán para cualquier mujer así que... - inquirió sutilmente la rubia elogiando las nuevas y prometedoras habilidades de Lita e intentando darle esa "solución" a la cual la castaña acudió a ella.

-ja ja...mejor dejo eso inútiles intentos de seducción para otra, está mas que claro que mi radar para con los hombres esta averiado. No pienso, ni quiero pasar del fuego al mismísimo infierno- Minako la miró quejosa y parloteo algo sobre lo afortunadas que son algunas al encontrar a un hombre capaz de llevarlas hacia el abismo de la locura y encender en ellas una llama desenfrenada. Lita solo rodó los ojos e ignoró su comentario.

-Ok, ok Lita, mira si tanto te preocupa por que no vas ahorita a la empresa y sacas ese video-

-¿a esta hora?- preguntó mirando como su reloj indicaba las nueve y treinta pm

-pues si, ve y le dices al guardia que olvidaste algo en tu cubículo, el te conoce y te dejará entrar así que...-Lita lo meditó por un momento y sabia que era la única forma de recuperar la muestra de lo mas arriesgado, o "inmoral" que había hecho en su vida. Si no lo hacia el jefe lo podría ver y todo el duro trabajo de 5 años se irían por el escusado. Sin darle mas vueltas al asunto tomó su bolso de mano con una seguridad improbable y atisbó con su mirada a la rubia que se había quedado extrañada ante tal reacción. Suspiró resignada ya que solo dos cosas podía hacer...

La primera, la más fácil por decirlo así, era dar vuelta página de aquel comprometedor sucedo en su vida, acordarse de ello cuando se sintiese monótona y tediosa para gritar en su habitación "¡hice un Striptease!".

O por muy el contrario, borrar toda evidencia de aquello para no ridiculizarse ante toda la compañía. Perversamente Mina sonrío y antes de que agregara alguna insinuación muy característica de ella se fue de su departamento esperando encontrar el desagradable video.

.

.

.

Sobandosé la nuca se encontraba frente al monitor el director de la empresa multinacional más grande de todo Tokio. Aunque ya era muy tarde decidió quedarse un rato más para chequear las respuestas de los futuros inversionistas. El cansancio, como derivado de un arduo día de trabajo ya se apreciaba en los ojos cristalinos del joven. Sintió como una mano calida se posaba sobre su hombro, giró para observar a su secretaria, quien muy "amablemente" le entregó una taza de café. Resalto el amablemente ya que Rei Hino siempre se encargaba de molestar a su jefe con quien, para su mala suerte, también compartían los mismos genes además de la oficina. Darien dudó ante tal amabilidad pero lo cierto era que necesitaba desesperadamente cafeína en su organismo y sin más pensarlo dirigió la taza de café a sus labios.

-¡está amargo!- gritó Darien ceñudo y con una expresión de asco en su rostro. Rei sonrío y probó su taza sin mirarlo. Tomó asiento frente al escritorio cruzándose de piernas mientras tarareaba una cancioncilla ridícula que ponía de muy mal humor al moreno.

-¿quieres dejar de hacer eso?- preguntó iracundo mientras continuaba escribiendo y siguiendo con la vista los cientos de puntos del contrato.

-Si tan solo me hubieses pedido ayuda...no estarías hasta estas horas trabajando y apestando a perro rabioso primito- musitó frunciendo el ceño colocando lentamente sus manos sobre la cadera.

-cuando requiera algo de ti, créeme, te lo haré saber...claro...si es que no te encuentras ocupado con tu noviecito...- objetó el morocho colocando su dedo pulgar e índice sobre el mentón haciéndose el pensativo-...ese...el desaliñado... ¿como dijiste que se llamaba?...ahh si si...Nicolas- contraatacó Darien sin piedad sabiendo cuanto le molestaba a Rei que nombraran al bagabundo que tenia por novio. Se tiró para atrás en una carcajada burlita que enfureció a la morocha levantándose automáticamente de su cómodo lugar.

-mira Darien serás mi primo pero no permito que te metas con Nicolas... ¿entendiste?- habló la pelinegra enojada, una vez mas las mismas discusiones-además el hecho que de que no hallas encontrado a tu mujer ideal no te da el derecho a juzgar a otros...-

-Rei...- masculló Darien ahora con una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostro-...no quise molestarte ¡vamos niña!-

-¡nada! Me has hecho enojar...así que me llevaré esto a casa para revisar ya que no quiero estar ni un minuto más contigo-soltó un bufido mientras tomaba una caja con "documentos" en su interior.

-no no, déjame esto a mi ya que me he portado mal contigo tienes la noche libre para que la disfrutes...con quien quieras- soltando una sonrisa autentica Darien quito de sus manos la caja para darle, aunque no era su estilo, una disculpa envuelta en sutiles palabras.

La morena atisbó cáustica la expresión de su primo sin embargo soltó un "ok" mientras se ponía su chaqueta para salir y dejar solo de nuevo al azabache.

Apenas Rei se alejó, Darien sintió cansancio y soledad. Se asomó al balcón de la oficina y observó la maravillosa vista de la ciudad, hermosa sin duda pero aun mas hermosa era aquella luna que resplandecía en el cielo. Estaba tan exhausto que un maravilloso baño en su jacuzzi le vendría de mil maravillas. Estiró sus brazos al cielo y entró a la habitación. Miró la caja que le dejó su primita y la exploró hallando algo que parecía ser un CD o algo por el estilo. Lo miró detenidamente como tratando de encontrar algo que indicara el contenido del disco, pero lo único que encontró fue una etiqueta que decía con letras rojas y grandes "PRIVADO". Aquella misteriosa palabra dejó a un Darien curioso y con ganas de indagar a que se refería con privado. Tomó el video entre sus manos y se dirigió hacia el reproductor introduciéndolo y presionando el play del mismo para darle comienzo. Se acercó a su sillón favorito y con calma miró atentamente las imágenes que se reproducían en la pantalla.

Lo primero que vio lo dejó aturdido y detuvo el curso de la reproducción para refregarse los ojos y reprocharse el hecho de tan solo dormir cuatro horas diarias que le estaban haciendo ver alucinaciones. Una vez que se pellizcó y golpeo suavemente su cara, volvió a poner play.

Abrió sus enigmáticos orbes azules de para en par ante el espectáculo que estaba viendo, unas maravillosas, esbeltas y sexys piernas acaparaban toda la pantalla del televisor; -estoy en un sueño- murmuró para si mismo Darien, y por supuesto que tenia que ser un sueño, sino como se explicaba que la Gerente de Comercio, Lita Kino, estaba dentro del televisor escurriéndose por toda la pantalla con un pecaminoso vestido y de su color favorito...negro, el cual entallaba cada curva de la castaña con sensuales aplicaciones de brillo, iba atado al cuello y que en su parte inferior, tenia un tajo sugerente que dejaba vislumbrar inquietantes fragmentos de piel y si su imaginación le permitía...pues...algo más.

Abstraído en aquello imposible, sintió que sus sueños concordaban con sobrada sublimidad a lo que estaba viviendo. Varias veces había quedado pasmado al verla pasearse tan simple y modesta por los pasillos de la compañía, muchos no se percataban de la inocente y tímida Lita, pero él encontraba en esa delicada candidez a la "perfección". Innumerables veces intentó acercarse a ella y robarle aunque sea unos microsegundos de su atención cuando se la cruzaba en el ascensor o talvez al verla entrar al despacho de Blackmoon.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor infinidades de veces la vio entrar a lo de Diamante, comprendía que su trabajo estaba relacionado pero esas miraditas que se dedicaban cada día los delataba;-¿acaso este video es para el?-se cuestionó el pelinegro al verla balancearse seductoramente por una larga y amplia pasarela evidenciando que, debajo de ese capullo de timidez, se esconde una potencial mujer fatal.

Los minutos transcurrían, pues eso indicaba el reproductor, mas aun Darien envuelto en una especie de fascinación no le prestaba atención. sintió una ola de calor apoderarse de su cuerpo cuando Lita Kino empezó a realizar un striptease delante de sus ojos y la resequedad de su boca una clara demostración de lo bien que lo estaba pasando. Por un instante, al acomodarse mejor en su sofá, pensó en lo poco ético que estaba siendo al ver un video, que de seguro, no estaba hecho justamente para él. Si sus deducciones estaban en lo correcto, este video casero tenía como destinatario al plateado de Blackmoon de manera que, si fuera más cauto debería concluir y apagar el aparato. No obstante, su dedo tembló sobre el botón de stop al ver a Lita darle la espalda a la cámara mientras comenzaba a bajar la cremallera del vestido.

Darien sintió la sangre hervir y la habitación sufrió un considerable aumento de temperatura cuando la excitación se apoderó de la poca cordura que le quedaba y sus buenos deseos, aquellos que le corresponden a un santo, fueron dejados de lado al ver como esa cremallera viajaba lentamente hacia el sur.

Centímetro a centímetro la piel de Lita se fue trasluciendo ante su mirada voraz que la seguían inquisidoramente y que del mismo modo su mano, como primer reflejo, se colocó sobre la reluciente espalda de la castaña. Mentalmente se imaginaba ahí, en la misma habitación junto a ella sintiendo el leve rose de su piel sobre sus nudillos junto a la calidez de su cuerpo en una peligrosa aproximación. Finalmente, luego de unos agobiantes segundos, el vestido cedió bajo sus dedos y cayó al suelo dejando a un Darien ávido.

Hermosa, ella era simplemente hermosa. Poseía unas curvas que volvería loco a cualquier hombre hipnotizando hasta al mas casto, de hecho, Darien miró fascinado el voluptuoso cuerpo de Lita , comenzando desde sus bien formados pechos cubiertos por un corsé de encaje negro deteniéndose en sus bragas. Estas, en juego con el corsé enmarcaban perfectamente su parte más intrigante despojando a Darien de todas sus virtudes.

¿Cómo será tocar su tersa piel...deslizar mis manos por su cadera...acariciar con mis dedos su tez desnuda? Tantas preguntas cruzaban por su mente, atormentándolo incansablemente, sus manos sudorosas lo delataban e intentó respirara profundo para no morir en ese preciso momento. Aunque después de todo eso sería lo mejor ya que la idea de estar viendo un video hecho "para otro" era una cruel realidad.

Cayendo en cuenta de esta insoportable verdad decidió finalizar el espectáculo para guardar el disco y si los nervios le permitían devolvérselo mañana temprano a su dueña. Se removió en su asiento intentando controlar la excitación vivida pero todo fallido intento se fue al diablo cuando Lita empezó a desatarse el corsé; haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no explotar contempló atentamente cada movimiento que hacia, y cuando advirtió que tan molesta prenda se deslizaba hacia abajo sus ojos buscaron el indicio de sus pecho como todo un adolescente alborotado.

Y como dicen "el que busca encuentra", Darien se topó con la imagen más bella y perfecta, una visión sin obstáculos que enmarcaba un seno voluptuoso, erótico y excitado.

Como todo un depravado profesional no vaciló en apretar el botón de pausa para ojear mejor pero fue en ese momento que el ruido de lo que parecía ser unos tacones lo alertó.

-_Maldición_-

.

.

.

Lita recorrió el inmenso pasillo hasta llegar a la oficina de su jefe. Quedándose paralizada dudó en tocar o no la puerta y es que cuando el guardia le dijo que el señor Chiba aun se encontraba trabajando quiso dar media vuelta y huir despavorida de ahí.

Respiró profundo y sin otra posible salida dio anuncio de su llegada. Cuando escuchó un adelante- abrió lentamente la puerta entrando en la habitación descubriendo a Darien sentado frente a su escritorio, tan calmo y centrado en su "trabajo" que se maldijo el ir a molestarlo.

Lita procuró controlar sus nervios y armarse de valor por si lo peor que se imaginaba ocurriera. Observó de reojo toda la dimensión del lugar vislumbrando el silencio y la soledad que en cierto modo la hacia sentir incomoda puesto que el hecho de estar solos los dos, a esas horas de la noche, se podría interpretar como una clara invitación a lo que podría ser lo mas excitante de su vida.

-_¡Momento!_- reaccionó al instante contraatacando a su vil cabeza quien ya se había hecho toda una historia de hechos pecaminosos, aun, sin suceder.

Y como si fuera poco el azabache no quitaba sus ojos penetrantes y ladinos de ella, como si de un depredador se tratara en busca de su presa estremeciéndola en todo su ser.

-Buenas noches- saludó Lita tratando de romper el hielo en esa inmensa oficina, y en busca de las palabras correctas para preguntar_... ¿no ha visto un disco por aquí?_ Si, una simple pregunta llena de temor y desasosiego.

-Hola- replicó Darien con una voz áspera que obligó a Lita a mirarlo a los ojos. El plan, encontrar lo que estaba buscando y marcharse se esfumaba de su mente al sentir como el la mirada del moreno la atravesaba-es extraño encontrarte por aquí a esta hora- mencionó Darien revolviendo algunas cosas de su escritorio-pero siéntate por favor...-articuló haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-ehh...bueno...la verdad es que...solo estaba ehh... y yo...-si la mayoria de las veces se sentía estupida, al taratamudear se ganaba el premio mayor cuando los nervios paralizaban su voz.

Darien la miró dubitativo y emocionado incluso al verla parlotear incoherencias.

-dime ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- avanzó aclarando su sensual voz mientras clavaba sus ojos azules en los verdes de ella.

Insegura de cada palabra, mirada y gesto que podría dar creyó necesario el emprender la huida antes de seguir cayendo bajo más aun cuando la miraba de ese modo tan penetrante.

-No...Bueno...en realidad solo vine a decirle que para el lunes le tendré las encuestas listas señor- como de costumbre mandó lo primero que se le ocurrió intentando mantener la concentración y deseando que aquello acabara cuanto antes. A pasos ligeros y sin esperar respuesta alguna caminó en dirección a la salida.

-A eso has venido...o quizás ¿por esto?- habló al aire esa voz mundana y al segundo de darse vuelto quedó atónita al observar el objeto que sostenía en su mano. Un disco con una etiqueta grande detallando su contenido en un ingenioso Privado.

Cuando la obviedad del asunto hizo su aparición que otra cosa podía hacer ella mas que asentir al interrogante; el punto era, en si lo mas importante, ¿descubrió o no el contenido de ese video?

Elevó su rostro y Darien le lanzó una fugaz mirada la cual se llenaba de un fuego abrazador manipulando la concentración de la muchacha la cual no pudo hacer nada ante su magnetismo.

Le empezó a latir con fuerza el corazón, al comprender, que indudablemente Darien la había visto...ok...ahora si estaba asustada, él había descubierto todos sus recientes dotes de creatividad sensual.

Parpadeó rápidamente, intentando borrar las imágenes de Darien viéndola desnudarse, rogando que no hubiese llegado a ver todo el espectáculo. Mientras un calor irracional se apoderaba de su cuerpo una considerable pregunta retumbaba en su cabeza... ¿que opinión tenia ahora de ella?

Darien la recorrió con la mirada al acercarse pausadamente y colocar sobre la palma de su mano el indecente, para ella, pero maravilloso video casero; como intentando olvidar el asunto guardó el CD en su bolso, mas aun el tener en frente al pelinegro la desconcertaba totalmente replicándose en su interior-_No voy a acercarme a él, no voy a hacerlo..._- no obstante allí estaba parada siendo seducida por esos ojos azules, otra vez.

Darien se inclinó y bajó la voz convirtiéndolo en casi un susurro, pero audible para Lita.

-Es usted todo un peligro...señorita Kino- sintiendo su calido aliento terriblemente cerca de su oído frunció las manos para no abanicarse con ellas el rostro al mantener una conversación, la cual si uno lo viera de otra perspectiva seria simple, pero que entre líneas se da a entender las insinuaciones de sus palabras.

-_él es...demasiado_- demasiado ardiente, demasiado insolente, demasiado atrevido...

Aquel hombre la tenía envuelta en un susurro entrañable pero observaba con cuidado sus reacciones para no asustarla y saliera huyendo de él.

-No sé a que se refiere...- musitó la castaña lanzándole una mirada traviesa.

-Al principio dudé y hasta creí que eran imaginaciones mías cuando te vi bailando seductoramente en ese video y descubrir, por casualidad, el particular lunar que tienes en tu hombro derecho...-sin atreverse a avanzar se balanceo apenas para tocar e indicar el lugar al cual se refería-...ya que nunca has dado la impresión de ser...una chica intrépida y audaz...-Lita buscó responder pero éste no la dejaba ni siquiera hablar-Pero luego, me percaté de que era lo que estabas ocultando-

Lita sintió, através de su blusa ocre un ardor insoportable, justamente ahí donde Darien la había tocado. Aquel calor agobiante jugaba en su contra al advertirlo entre sus piernas. ¿Seria posible desafiar a Darien Chiba... y sin perder en el intento?

-¿Y que crees que estoy ocultando?- cuando se apuesta es a todo o nada...¿cierto?...es entonces cuando por primera vez arriesga asertivamente todo lo que tenia...y pues perder ya no era crucial para ella.

Darien acortó la distancia entre ellos apretando su cuerpo contra el de ella y al inclinarse para responder Lita sentía a su corazón golpearle el pecho.

-Creo que...todo este tiempo has estado escondiendo tu verdadero yo- al ver su mirada azul, tan profunda como el mar, titubeo en su respuesta, pensativa en la contestación de él y en lo que ella había querido expresar en ese video.

Su pensamiento se inquietó ante una mano escurridiza que rozaba sus caderas, ella se dio cuenta, pues siempre lo supo, nunca deseo hacer tanto algo como aquel Striptease.

Sin poder controlarse, Darien la apretó contra su recio cuerpo, bajó la cabeza y le dio aquel beso que tanto había esperado. Sus labios, en una caricia magistral, determinaban pasión y frenesí incontrolable. Lita hundió sus dedos en esa melena oscura aferrandosé a el tanto como pudiera deseando sentir cada parte de su cuerpo, acariciar todo su ser.

Las manos de Lita, ansiosas por deambular en ese cuerpo escultural, tomaron medidas urgentes desasiéndose de la camisa de él. Cuando volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos la tendió sobre el sofá y se irguió sobre ella. Con los ojos cerrados, Lita le tendió los brazos esperando sentir su bien formado torso sobre ella; pero él la sostuvo de las muñecas y sensualmente le dijo...

-quítate esa blusita para mi- en un jadeo, Lita sintió un escalofrío por toda su espina dorsal.

Esperó a que él se acomodara y en un tímido movimiento se paró frente a él sintiendo la sangre hervir en sus venas. Poco a poco fue aflojando los botones de su blusa, Darien notaba la torpeza en sus manos, claro síntoma del nerviosismo que estaba viviendo la castaña. Y es que esta era la segunda vez que se desnudaba frente a su jefe.

-deja que te ayude- musitó tomándola de las manos, Lita contuvo el aliento al sentir como la seda rozaba sus brazos en caída libre al vacío.

Al oír un – ¡oh si!- se sintió placidamente halagada y al morderse el labio inferior Darien ya estaba apretándola contra el sofá y sus manos ágiles viajaban hacia el sujetador para deleitarse con aquel par de montañas, que minutos antes tuvo el placer de observar.

Mientras sus caricias de encargaban del seno de Lita, ella urgía quitarse todo lo que llevaba puesto encima solo para sentir el calor de la piel desnuda de Darien contra la suya.

En un vuelco oportuno, la morocha quedó a horcajadas sobre él y al sentir una oleada de placer no se contuvo para hablar -¿estas lista para revelarme todos tus secretos?- Lita solo asintió y Darien ya estaba delirando por ella.

-Aunque...primero tendrás que ayudarme con esto...- sugirió resuelta y atrevida. Sin esperar a que se lo pidiera dos veces, Darien desabrochó el sostén dejando al aire libre sus pechos prominentes.

Lita friccionó su cuerpo contra el tenaz pecho de él colocando húmedos besos en su mejilla, cuello, hombro...Darien dejó escapar un gruñido al sentir el calor de esa apetitosa boca tentando su inacción.

¿Solo ella podía disfrutar y torturar? Darien quería mandarle un mensaje resuelto y presuntuoso de cómo ella lo ponía a él.

Para ello, Darien presionó la cadera de Lita contra su sexo para que supiera lo que provocaba en su interior.

Ahora quien soltaba un gemido de éxtasis era la castaña echándose para atrás y permitiéndole a Darien una mejor visión de sus pechos. Listo y experto en satisfacer mujeres, Darien lamió, chupó y torturó los pezones de Lita. La muchacha respondió en una fuerte convulsión contra la prominente entrepierna de él, lo cual le hizo pensar que perdería rápidamente la razón.

-ahh...me...estas matando- agitado comentó Darien con la voz áspera

-ahh... ¿si?- musitó jadeante.

Rugió ante sus palabras y la colocó con extremado cuidado sobre el frío suelo. Con manos temblorosas le quitó las bragas removiendo cada sensación interna de la castaña. Ahora era su turno y Lita moría por verlo. Miró cada movimiento del azabache y quedó asombrada cuando se irguió sobre ella.

-Oh Dios mío- fue lo más cuerdo que pudo pronunciar ante tal espectáculo. Él con un –_Tú lo has visto_- la tomó de la mano y la orientó hacia su miembro. Lita cerró sus ojos junto a su mano, se sentía excitada y como si de su primera vez se tratara los nervios la dominaban.

Mientras Lita acariciaba el sexo de Darien, él se encargaba de surcar con apasionados besos cada fragmento desnudo a su vista. Besó sus pechos, siguió por su abdomen hasta que encontró el dulce centro. Lita contrajo sus pies ante el calido contacto de una traviesa lengua complaciendo su interior.

Ella jamás había experimentado tanto placer, cierto era que en relaciones intimidas aun era una aprendiz. Pero para su dicha había conseguido lecciones gratis con el mejor tutor del mundo.

Tantas locas ideas se le pasaban por la cabeza mientras estimulaba el órgano masculino. En ella despertó la necesidad de sentirlo en su interior y con la mano que tenia desocupada se estiró para buscar un preservativo en su bolso-_me pregunto si aun servirá_- Estaba claro el hecho de la poca actividad sexual de la muchacha puesto que este lo tenia guardado desde el año pasado.

Sus manos febriles encontraron el condón entregándoselo a su amante. Darien una vez listo abrió las larguísimas piernas de su bella dama, se colocó encima de ella y la hizo suya lentamente.

El miembro latente de él chocaba deliciosamente en su interior y para una mejor ficción, ajustó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Darien contribuyendo en sus movimientos.

Uno, dos...tres orgasmos sucumbían en sus cuerpos. Darien entraba y salía de ella y entre cada gemido y caricia descubrían nuevas sensaciones.

Cuando Lita arqueó su espalda y la tensión en sus piernas la sacudió ella supo que por fin había llegado al clímax. Ambos habían traspasado los límites de sus sueños. Él, en su afán por conquistarla y revelar sus misterios llegó a apasionarse de tal manera como nunca lo había hecho antes.

Ella, en un mundo serio y mesurado logró relucir su mujer fatal, aquella que Minako siempre le nombraba y que ella creía que por naturaleza no fue dotada.

Allí acostados los dos, desnudos y exhaustos se dedicaron a contemplarse sin hablar ni cuestionar aquel sentimiento nacido. Solo se estrecharon entre sus brazos y procuraron mantener esa extraña sensación de bienestar, de estar en lo correcto, de saber que el otro te hace bien.

Lita sonrío de lado al recordar el incidente que la trajo hasta allí. Cuando creyó que el streap tease había caído en manos equivocadas en realidad le abrió puertas a la imaginación, a liberarse de sus miedos y mostrarse así tal cual ella es...tal cual él la había imaginado...

_...Simplemente perfecta_

**Hola, antes que nada quiero que sepan que este fic no es de mi autoria, esta historia pertenece a una escritora, conocida como Rouge Passion aquí en el fandom de Sailor Moon, ella es argentina y se llama Julieta quiza muchos de ustedes ya la conozcan. Este fic ella lo escribio dedicado a Ellie-Kino, otra fan de Makoto, pero en vista de que ambas la borraron y puesto que a mi me gusto mucho, decidi pedirselas y con su autorización la publique. Obio esta, no con la intencion de adjudicarmela, sino de que a quien le guste, como a mi, tenga el placer de leerla y por contribuir a ensanchar el fandom de mi Sailor Favorita.**

**Muchas de ustedes sabran que mi sueño idilico es Andrew (si ya se es personaje secundario) y que me encanta con Lita, pero debido a que el fic no es de mi autoria, decidi respetarlo tal y como la autora lo escribio.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.  
**


End file.
